marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Collector's Ship
THE COLLECTOR’S SHIP The Collector usually travels on board one of his enormous space craft, which contains a portion of his recently collected items. The ship incorporates technology which allows it to travel to other dimensions (such as the Dark Dimension), or to teleport individuals to and from it while in orbit. Its Cosmic Viewer allows him to view anywhere in the universe, and he can project his image and voice light years away. It contains technology capable of shrinking specimens at his command so that they may be more easily contained, with some ships containing numerous habitats for groups of species, some of which are unaware that they’ve been taken from their native habitat. The ship can maintain the health of specimens, even preventing them from aging while within the confines of the ship, although should they leave it without the Collector making preparations, they quickly age and die. Cylinders which hold new specimens are actually force fields, and have proven strong enough to hold a calm Hulk. Some cylinders have been alleged to hold disintegrators, which will attack the victim should the Collector’s heart rate fluctuate, as if engaged in combat. The ships may also be made undetectable, and he even has technology which allows their surface area to be only a few cubic yards, with the rest being held in another dimension. They also contain internal defences such as force fields, sleep gasses, as well as robotic or living sentries. Scene Distinctions Central Control Console, Collected Object, Collected Specimen, Cosmic Viewer, Fully Automated, Internal Defenses Scene Complications none SFX: Area Effect. Target multiple characters. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Collection. Whenever a Collected Object or Collected Specimen Scene Distinction is shut down, create an appropriate Distinction or Resource representing the content of the containment cylinder and replace it with a different Collected Object or Collected Specimen Scene Distinction. SFX: Collection Containment Systems. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical or mental stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Collection Cylinders. Spend a doom die to create an equal-sized restrained, or power-dampening complication on a target within the cylinder. Spend a doom die equal to the complication to step it up by +1. SFX: Control Systems. Spend a D8 effect die from an action including a Tech specialty/a D8 doom die to add “Alarm”, or “Sensor Surveillance” as a Scene Distinction, or “Lockdown” as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die from an action including a Tech specialty or doom die to remove any of the distinctions created by this SFX or to shut down any one of the “Collection Containment Systems”, “Collection Cylinders”, or “Disintegrator” SFX. SFX: Disintegrator. Spend a doom die to take an action including the doom pool and the physical stress of the Collector to inflict physical stress on a target within a containment cylinder. SFX: Robotoids. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Boxer or Robotic Sentry to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a Mob of Boxers or Robotic Sentries, unless “Central Control Console” has been shut down. Dramatis Personae Collected specimen, Collector's Robotic Sentry, The Collector Category:Settings